—Lo siento mi amor—
by Sol Smith
Summary: Sakura ha elegido a Sasuke en un arranque de confusión, por otro lado Neji no puede dormir por un sinfín de recuerdos que se divierten atormentándolo. Un día antes del matrimonio de Neji y Ten-Ten, Sakura deberá tomar una decisión sobre su futuro. Las cosas nunca tuvieron que ser de esa manera…


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
¡Comentarios son bien recibidos!

* * *

—**Lo siento mi amor—  
Capítulo 1.**

La luz tenue de las calles de Konoha era ensombrecida por las cortinas largas de aquella casa, donde el silencio hacía eco acompañando de la respiración pausada y rítmica de su dueño.

La noche había cubierto todo a su paso, en las afueras las ramas secas de los árboles golpeaban su ventana con insistencia, con cada golpe sentía el sonido repicar a su costado. Cubrió su cuerpo al apreciar la corriente invernal colarse por la rendija, maldijo por lo bajo rompiendo la serenidad que había mantenido toda su vida. Un haz de luz se filtró con el ondeo revelando su verdadero semblante: estaba inquieto.

Se dio la vuelta acomodándose nuevamente sobre la cama, el sonido de las ramas rasgando el vidrio lo aturdía, definitivamente el silencio de su habitación se había quebrantado, más allá del viento frío corroyéndole el interior, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar. Aquellas imágenes de ella sobre su cuerpo, con el cabello pegado a su rostro y la respiración entrecortada lo torturaban.

Cansado hundió la cara entre la almohada, en un intento desesperado por apartarla de su mente, pero su voz resonaba con fuerza latente en su cabeza… _«Neji…hmm»_ Sintió un temblor, el peso de alguien más introduciéndose en su cama, inconscientemente giró la cara, pero para su desgracia sólo se encontraba él recostado sobre el mullido colchón. Cansado, de un tirón se despojó de las sabanas incorporándose de golpe.

_«Maldita mujer… » _Murmuró con pesadez, solo ella podía hacerle perder la cabeza. La detestaba; por su culpa y por su propia estúpidez había tomado la decisión más absurda de su vida. _Se casaría…_ y no con ella precisamente.

Se levantó con desaire en dirección a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas completamente, las luces de la aldea estaban apagadas, solo algunas resplandecían a su alrededor y otras parpadeaban intentando llamar su atención. Enfocó la mirada en un punto incierto, al cabo de unos segundos la mueca de disgusto se intensificó pasando a una de enojo.

Sacó un pie fuera de la ventana y de salto se situó por encima de la cornisa. En ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo que el viento le helara el cuerpo, quería verla, y no le interesaba que aquella imagen le causara repulsión e hiriera lo más profundo de su orgullo, porque así iba a ser. Le iba a doler y lo sabía.

_»Byakugan…«_ Las arterias alrededor de la comisura de sus ojos se intensificaron, su mirada fría parecía querer estrujar la oscuridad, a lo lejos una luz tenue marcaba la silueta de dos personas. Apretó los puños, no necesitaba ver más para saber que estaban desnudos, opacado el frío que él sentía con el calor de sus cuerpos.

—Maldita sea Sakura… **—**susurró sin ocultar su fastidio, podía ir a sacarla de los brazos de aquél traidor y no le costaría perder más que cinco minutos de su tiempo, claro que podía…

…Pero no lo haría… ella había elegido. Lo había elegido a él.

Las marcas de sus ojos desaparecieron, aquella imagen solo le daba valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, masculló un nombre para sus adentros y de un salto bajó al jardín de la mansión Hyuuga. Miró a su alrededor y los corredores estaban desiertos con auténtico silencio deambulando por el lugar. Caminó por los pasillos, hasta detenerse en el ala derecha de la casa, en ella la habitación más grande tenía lugar, reservada para el líder del clan y su esposa…

Soltó un bufido, a partir de ese momento de nada le serviría su nuevo título nobiliario. Se dio la vuelta escapando del barrio Hyuuga, solo por esa noche escaparía… Y quién sabe, quizá el destino si existía y todo estaba predestinado a suceder. Aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello.

.

.  
Las manos de él se deslizaban por su cuerpo, tocando con rudeza sus pechos y sus piernas. La respiración entre cortada de Sakura deja escapar un quejido de dolor, sonido que tensa el cuerpo Sasuke deteniendo sus caricias. Sus ojos negros se posan sobre los suyos para encontrarse con una mirada suplicante, suavizó su tacto besándola con toda la delicadeza que jamás había existido en su persona, la mueca de molestia desaparece de su rostro y él retoma la confianza.

Con ambas manos alza la cadera de Sakura permitiéndole sentarse sobre él, con una lentitud desquiciante se inclina sobre su cuerpo soltando un gemido ronco que se pierde entre los labios de Sasuke. La toma de la cintura incitándola a un ritmo acompasado disfrutando de la sensación que le ofrece, con destreza el muchacho mueve su cuerpo incrementando los movimientos de su compañera, siente su cuerpo flanquear y contraerse sobre el suyo.

—Aún no Sakura… —murmura con insolencia, él dirá cuándo y de qué manera… Se mueve torpemente, dolorosamente lento, oprimiendo su cuerpo con el de ella.

_«Será mañana…» _musita como un susurro a sí misma, cierra los ojos recuperando la respiración, pero no es suficiente, una opresión en el pecho la golpea de solo imaginarlo con alguien más, en la misma situación en la que ella se encuentra…

_»Con Ten-Ten, Neji y Ten-Ten» _su yo interno se burla, es como si le faltara el aire.

Sasuke la sujeta con firmeza, Sakura reacciona separándose de golpe…

_Las cosas nunca tuvieron que ser de esa manera… _

* * *

__¿Y bien? ¿merece comentario?


End file.
